


Spiral

by AmethystAsheryn



Category: Megas XLR
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystAsheryn/pseuds/AmethystAsheryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rearview Mirror, Mirror" universe. The moment when Coop and Kiva cross the line and Jamie realises they won't step back again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiral

"You are goin' down!" crows Coop, his finger on the fire button. It's a taunt Jamie's more than familiar with; Coop uses it every chance he gets when playing video games. None of his enemies are going to oppose him now, so he's paused to do some gloating. His eyes glitter triumphantly at the tiny enemy he's about to crush. Jamie knows the feeling. Power rush. The plastic button beneath your finger will give at the slightest pressure, and your final attack will decimate the last enemy standing between you and the "game over" screen. You're about to win! Your triumph is at hand!

 _Coop_ is about to win.

Jamie grits his teeth for one last try.

"Coop, wait a second."

Coop sighs and turns his head. "What do you want?"

Jamie shrugs, hopes he looks calm. Maybe if he buys some time he'll think of a way to get himself out of this. To get them all out of this. "Come on, man. Usually I'm okay with overkill, but--"

"Then there's no problem!" Coop turns back to the screen. "Ready?"

"Ready," Kiva answers, leaning back to watch the final defeat.

"Wait--!" Jamie tries, but it's too late.

Coop presses the button. Jamie's defeat is absolute.

Kiva turns to him with a smile and says, "Better luck next time."

Jamie can't answer. Through Megas's windscreen, he's watching an entire planet burn.


End file.
